


do you wish we'd fall in love?

by kindoff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bukan love triangle, F/M, Female!Kuroko, Future Fic, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise menangkap senyum di wajah Kuroko; juga tidak melewatkan rasa bangga pada tawa Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you wish we'd fall in love?

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Judul diambil dari lagu **The Saltwater Room-Owl City** , yang juga saya pake jadi _backsound_ pas nulis. Boleh didengerin uwu

Berada di dekat Kuroko selalu mengingatkan Kise pada vanila; gula kapas; atau sesuatu yang manis seperti itu.

Mungkin, Kise berpikir, pekerjaan Kuroko di kedai itu penyebabnya, karena kadang Kuroko memiliki samar jejak _cappuchino_ atau _espresso_ atau _latte_ atau lain-lainnya di ujung-ujung jari, juga kerah baju yang miring. (Atau mungkin juga tidak, karena sepanjang ingatan, itu sudah sejak dulu.)

Kuroko bergerak cekatan, punggung ditelan pintu staf, apron, rambut pendek kadang dijepit ke atas. Kise berandai-andai apa yang Kuroko tulis di balik konter akan verba pesanan orang-orang, apakah kukunya panjang, apakah pulpen itu hitam atau biru, apakah Kuroko peduli pada presensi Kise di sini, setiap hari, mengesampingkan segala buku menu dan tanya formalitas karyawan-pengunjung itu, apa Kuroko sadar bahwa ia selalu memesan _frappucino_ dengan  banyak krim.

Kise menyeruput minuman untuk ketiga kali.

Di sana, berdampingan kasir, Kuroko menggerakkan tangan pada seorang anak yang berlari, memasuki konter nan panjang dan didampingi kursi-kursi tanpa punggung. Figur Kuroko hilang sesaat sebelum ia muncul lagi, kali ini menggendong anak kecil berambut kemerahan tadi, yang punya mata biru sambil nyengir sangat lebar. Ia mengenakan topi di kepala, berceloteh tentang kemenangan bermain _baseball_ bersama teman-temannya.

Kise menangkap senyum di wajah Kuroko. Berikut usapan di puncak kepala si junior.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi Kagami muncul dari pintu staf menuju dapur, menghampiri Kuroko dan bocah laki-laki yang menjiplak banyak visualisasi dari _ayahnya_ itu pindah ke gendongan satu tangan Kagami, dialog singkat dengan Kuroko, lalu _ayah, ayah, dengar, aku menang baseball lagi!_

Kise tidak melewatkan rasa bangga pada tawa Kagami.

Ia menghabiskan _frappucino_ lambat-lambat. Tenggorokannya kering tapi tidak masalah, walau legit manis _frappucino_ itu mulai hambar, atau lidahnya saja yang mulai mati rasa, Kise tidak begitu peduli.

Ia melirik _bill_ di nampan, menimbang-nimbang sejenak, diputuskan memasukkan dalam saku.

Satu menit ia gunakan menghampiri konter, karena di sana sedang tak banyak kesibukan, Kuroko dan Kagami, ia tinggalkan salam-salam kecil; apa kalian akan datang ke reuni; berbasa-basi.

(Sudut mata Kise berlari dari tanggapan Kagami, seloroh _Paman Kise_ , menemukan biru, biru muda, biru langit, dan ia mendesah dalam hati. Biru itu memandang merah, dengan seulas senyum tipis. Bukahkah memang seharusnya?

Ia mengerti, sungguh mengerti.)

Kise mengucapkan sampai jumpa, semoga bisnis kalian ini terus lancar.

Ia melewati pintu keluar. Sebelum menyeberang, membuang _bill_ dari saku bersama bungkus-bungkus permen dan _bill_ lain (entah sudah berapa lama tersimpan di situ), kemudian membuka dompet. Memandangi sebuah foto yang terselip di antara kartu-kartu penting.

_Mungkin, ia harus belajar melupakan._

(Esok, esok, dan esoknya lagi, ia tetap kembali.)

**Author's Note:**

> Intinya Kise gagal mupon #krik. Dan saya tetep pake nama Kuroko di sini (alih-alih Kagami), itu disengaja. Makasih sudah baca!


End file.
